My Valentine's Day wasn't as Wrong as I Expected
by Bchets
Summary: In a universe where the Valentine's Day request doesn't happen, the girls are left to fend for themselves on the romantic day. What will happen to Hachiman?
1. Chapter 1

**My Valentine's Day wasn't as Wrong as I Expected**

Valentine's Day was a day full of expectations for the normal high school boy. The chance of getting chocolate from a certain (or any) girl was a bit exciting for most adolescent boys. After all, getting chocolate potentially led to a romantic relationship. Youth at its finest.

Despite the week between today and February 14th, those naive thoughts probably swirled around most of the heads in the class. With headphones in my ears I silently watched my classmates converse with one another. The girls were probably gossiping about boys and young love while the guys were talking about who they wanted chocolate from.

Valentine's Day was just another day to me. I didn't have to do anything special. I might (if I'm lucky) receive a couple of obligation chocolates from the girls I'm acquainted with, but in the long run, almost everything was normal.

Almost. The sight of lovey-dovey couples across the campus would be annoying. It would also be hard to traverse the school unimpeded. Not to mention the gazes of pity guys would give me when I went home empty handed. And the small remarks passed around by everyone.

"He didn't get any chocolate? Maybe I should give him some as obligation."

"Huh? Do you know him?"

"No, but..."

Or...

"He's going home without any chocolate?"

"Yeah. Why, is he your friend?"

"Not really... I was just wondering..."

It was a bit demeaning hearing all those remarks in middle school. My one female friend, if I could even call her that, made it clear that she wanted to remain friends. She didn't even give me obligatory chocolate.

"Ah, Hikigaya. Sorry, I didn't bring chocolate for you."

"That's okay, Orimoto."

She had brought chocolate, however, as I had seen her hand out some after class. I must have been invisible to her. Our relationship, and any other relationship I had with a girl, was destined to be just like that. After all, I was and am a loner.

Valentine's Day was supposedly a day for love to blossom between two people. Even a week before the day, love was in the air, along with misconceptions, expectations, and clichés. Love wasn't always a good thing. Just ask Ryoma Echizen. Or you know, learn a little about tennis. **[1]**

As Valentine's Day approached in my second year of high school, these thoughts were floating around my head. I decided not to expect anything. That way I wouldn't regret anything.

Little did I know that...

My Valentine's Day wasn't as wrong as I expected.

* * *

I awoke on Valentine's Day to what felt like a light slap. There was a large weight on my body. I opened my eyes, but couldn't tell who was on me. After realizing that I had no level of attraction to the person on me, I realized it was my sister. That's how real siblings are. I could kiss my sister and feel absolutely nothing. Because she's my sister, even if she is a phoenix apparition. **[2]**

"What is it, Komachi?"

"... I need life advice."

My little sister can't be this into anime. **[3]**

"Just kidding! I just earned a lot of Komachi points with that reference!"

"Negative points, maybe." She pouted at me.

"Hehe. I really do need advice, onii-chan. Like should I give onii-chan a large or small piece of Komachi's homemade chocolate?"

"A large piece of chocolate please. After all, I won't be receiving any from my classmates."

"Huh? What about Yukino-san and Yui-san?"

"Yukinoshita wouldn't observe such a silly holiday like today. Yuigahama can't even make chocolate herself."

"My onii-chan can't be this dense."

"Can we stop with the Oreimo references? I'm getting a little worried, Komachi."

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Get up already, onii-chan. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

I arrived in class inconspicuously. Well, I suppose that's normal. After all, I have stealth mode activated, regardless of whether or not I want to be sneaky. Wow, now I know how Kido fell. Not that I use my stealth mode to fight against evil. **[4]** As I sat down, I saw a small figure approach me.

"Good morning, Hachiman."

"Yo."

I looked up to see the angelic Totsuka standing in front of my desk. His hands were behind his back, making it seem like he was holding something.

"D-did you get me chocolate?"

"W-what?!" He waved some chocolate at me. "Don't say something so embarrassing... Valentine's Day is when girls give out chocolate to boys, you know." He pouted at me.

"R-right..."

Ah, he had recieved chocolate from someone. I'm not that surprised. In fact, there's probably a Totsuka fanclub at this school. I need to join it. Or make it if there isn't one.

"So, who do you want chocolate from?"

"I'm not expecting anything. You?"

"I kinda wanted some from Yui... But I think she has someone else in mind."

Huh, so Totsuka was into Yui? Well, they are pretty close friends. How could I have missed that? It's not like I was forcing expectations on him or anything...

He watched me as if he was waiting for a response. Not knowing what he wanted, I tried to think of one quickly.

"Uh... Well good luck with Yuigahama. You two are pretty good friends, so I think you have a shot. She'd be silly to deny you."

"Did you even hear me, Hachiman?"

"Uh... Yes?"

"Forget it." He sighed and turned from me. Then he looked me in the eyes. So cute. "Today is a pretty big day for you. Try not to mess around too much, okay?"

"A-alright..."

He smiled at me and went to his desk. A big day, huh...

Wait, wasn't that what Komachi said this morning?!

* * *

Class ended, so I headed over to the vending machines to get some MAX Coffee. MAX Coffee was so sweet that it could replace chocolate on Valentine's Day. In fact, if someone brought me a can right now, I might fall for them. After all, Valentine's Day was so bitter, that at least the things you receive on the day should be sweet. Huh? Bittersweet chocolate clearly violated that rule. Thus, girls should just give out cans of MAX Coffee! That would make me happy. Wait, I still wouldn't be getting any...

As I neared Hiratsuka-sensei, who was on her way to the teacher's office, I could hear her muttering under her breath.

"I shouldn't have come today after all..."

Then, Hiratsuka-sensei glanced over at a couple who was holding hands. This was a pretty common sight today. Which was one of the reasons why I disliked Valentine's Day. Couples flaunting their relationship to the world were a bit obnoxious. Honestly, these couples should just...

"... Go blow up."

As sensei said the exact words I was thinking, she looked behind her to check if anyone had heard her. It's a good thing stealth mode is one of my passive skills, since if it wasn't—

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun. How are you doing today?"

Crap.

"Fine."

"That's not what I meant. You get any chocolate yet?"

"No." What do you mean by "yet"?

"Ah, I see." She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out something wrapped in foil. She handed it to me.

"S-sensei?" I felt heat on my cheeks. This was so sudden! Aren't relationships like this forbidden? Not that Sensei wasn't attractive. She was quite beautiful. But my heart wasn't prepared at all for this! She looked at me and started blushing as well.

"D-don't misunderstand. This is just to prepare you for the rest of the day."

"I-I see."

Of course the chocolate isn't romantic. What was I thinking? Hiratsuka-sensei was a teacher. She has boundaries. Ah, if only she was ten years younger! Then I could say I had gotten Valentine's Day chocolate from someone other than Komachi! As I turned to walk away, Hiratsuka-sensei grabbed my hand.

"Ah, umm..."

"Hikigaya..." Sensei started blushing again. What is going on? Sensei opened up my hand and took back the chocolate. She then replaced it with a new one.

"That was one of the chocolates with alcohol I was looking forward to eating later. Here's an actual piece of chocolate."

"Is it even allowed to bring that to school? That's kinda sad, Sensei."

Expecting a punch, I steeled myself. However, Hiratsuka-sensei just looked downward and spoke in a low voice.

"Yeah... I know..."

Hiratsuka-sensei walked away looking dejected. I'm so sorry, sensei! Please someone take her already! If not, I'll end up taking her!

* * *

After I had gotten my MAX Coffee, I started walking back to class. The amount of couples in the halls was sickening. What was worse were the groups of guys clustered around classroom doors in hopes of getting chocolate. Please follow my example and just accept the fact that you won't receive chocolate today.

Wait, I received chocolate from Hiratsuka-sensei, right? Sure, it wasn't romantic, but I can go home and tell Komachi that someone gave me chocolate! Actually, telling her that it was Sensei's chocolate might be kind of sad.

As I was thinking about this, I saw Ebina come out of the girls bathroom. She sighed loudly.

"Today's such a drag."

I totally agree.

"There's no guys giving chocolates to other guys! This is a perfect day to be homo!"

I take it back. Ebina looked at me and smiled.

"Yahello, Hikitani-kun. Huh? Is that your chocolate to give to Hayama or did someone give that to you?"

"No, stop. Someone gave it to me." Ebina nodded and reached into her bag. She pulled out chocolate and handed it to me. "Ah, obligation chocolate?"

"This isn't obligation chocolate."

"W-what?"

Ebina looked downwards. She was blushing, and I'm sure I was as well. My face felt like it was on fire. Seeing Ebina like this... She was actually pretty cute. Her short brown hair was swaying as she shook slightly. And her glasses really complimented her look. W-what am I thinking right now?

"You see... Umm..."

Her incomplete response made my heart flutter. So this is the power of chocolate on Valentine's day. Is this the start of the big day everyone seemed to be talking about? Am I one of those anime main characters that has a huge harem? Hopefully it doesn't end up like Persona 4. I don't think I could handle that! **[5]**

"This chocolate is..."

Don't leave me in suspense! I might die from anxiety right now! After all, if this chocolate isn't obligatory, then it must be—

"For you to give to Hayama!"

"No. Never. Please stop."

Stop toying with my heart, woman! Actually, I should have guessed this would happen. This is what I get for getting my hopes up. After all, Ebina was rotten, and she had suggested things like this to me before. Life isn't like a harem anime after all. Even if it was, I wouldn't be the main character. In fact, I'd probably be one of the faces in the background that no one noticed.

"But my dreams of HikiHaya! Please do it for me. If possible, try to go up to him and say, 'Umm... I know Valentine's Day is for girls to give chocolate to boys, but... could you please accept this?' Or better yet, split it between Hayama and Tobe and later have a three-".

As she was saying that, Ebina's nose suddenly erupted. I sighed as she fainted. I guess there was one thing that both life and anime shared. Fujoshi will be fujoshi. **[6]** The smile she had on her face was truly rotten. Almost immediately after, I saw Miura walking down the hallway. She saw Ebina on the floor and rushed over. She quickly pulled tissues from the inside of her blazer as if she was prepared for the situation. I was not surprised.

"Geez, Hina. Again? Ah, hey Hikio."

"Yo."

That's not my name. Please learn it by the next time you address me. Ah, who am I kidding? You're never gonna learn it. Miura glanced over at me.

"She gave you chocolate?"

"Yeah, but she said it was for me to give to Hayama."

Miura gave me a knowing look and reached into her bag. She pulled out some chocolate and, while looking at Ebina, held it out to me. I started blushing madly again. Seeing Queen Miura with a look of concern on her face, with her hand outstretched towards me made me realize how attractive she was. She really was a queen...

"U-Um... Miura-san?"

"Huh? This is thanks for all the times you've helped us out. I really appreciate it."

Zero for three... The gods of romantic comedies have not been helping me out on this Valentine's Day. Not that I was attracted to Miura, but... Wait! Didn't I plan to have no expectations for today?! Now is not the time to get my hopes up. After all, the Queen of Fire would normally never even associate with a lowly pawn like me.

"So, could you accept this... Hikitani?"

"That's not my name but sure."

After I took the chocolate, Miura helped Ebina up and started walking her to the classroom. As they left I heard Miura mutter a quick sentence.

"So it really is Hikio..."

That's not my name either! Ah, forget it.

* * *

I entered our classroom and sat down in my seat. I opened the can of MAX Coffee. Ah, what a wonderful sound to hear. The crisp pop of the can was just another reason why MAX Coffee was the best drink in the world. It may even be the best thing in the world in general.

However, what wasn't amazing was Tobe's constant whining since I had entered the room.

"Why am I not getting chocolate from anyone?"

Because you keep whining about it. In fact, you're worse than the guys who stay around after school ends just in case someone wants to give them chocolate. I saw Yuigahama get up from her seat.

"Tobe, I gave you some!"

Yuigahama gave Tobe some chocolate? Huh? What's this weird feeling I'm having? It kinda makes me feel sick.

"Yeah, but that was obligatory. I want romantic chocolate! Even Hikitani-kun has some chocolate!"

He pointed over at me. Unfortunately for me, I left my bag in the room when I was going to the vending machines. I didn't want the chocolate to melt, so I carried them to class and set them on my desk. I was a fool not to immediately shove them in my bag. Ah, my desire for MAX Coffee was so distracting.

"Hikki... got chocolate?"

* * *

Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. As always feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Sorry for leaving you all at a cliffhanger. Will update by next week hopefully. I totally have an essay due in 14 hours and haven't written my thesis. T_T I needed to get this story off my chest. Now I can start this essay.

Anyways, enough of me ranting. I apologize to all the fans of HachiYumi, HachiHina and 8Sensei. I just don't think those ships are likely to occur when this story takes place. Totsuka shippers and incest fans, I don't think that'll ever happen. I will be getting into the more romantic ships in coming chapters. Next chapter will probably still be giving out the rest of the friend/obligation chocolates. I'm trying to incorporate everyone important. Sorry in advance to Ooka and Yamato fans, if you exist. Also, sorry for the cliché title.

Also, I don't know or claim that Totsuka is into Yui. Don't even ship them really. May or may not be for plot.

Thanks everyone,

Bchets

 **[1]** : Love in tennis means you have zero score. Ryoma Echizen = Prince of Tennis

 **[2]** : Nisemonogatari (Tsukihi Phoenix) (A/N: This reference starts at the no attraction sentence.)

 **[3]** : Oreimo (My Little Sister Can't be This Cute)

 **[4]** : Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors

 **[5]** : The Persona 4 Valentine's Day scenes. (A/N: T_T Risette's scene)

 **[6]** : Fujoshi = Girl who's into BL (literally "rotten girl")


	2. Chapter 2

**My Valentine's Day wasn't as Wrong as I Expected**

"Hikki... Got chocolate?" I looked over at Yuigahama who, although sporting a smile, looked a bit shaken up.

"Hikitani-kun! You have so much chocolate!" It's just three, Tobe. Relax. "What kinda crazy voodoo are you doing to be such a chick magnet?!" Ah, so you are also a fan of Persona 4, Tobe? **[1]** While I do appreciate the reference, I don't appreciate the misunderstandings you're creating. Yuigahama and... Uh... Kawasomething were both looking over at me, waiting for a response.

"These two are from Ebina and Miura."

"Yeah, that's the chocolate I gave Hikitani-kun to give to Hayama-kun! It's too bad he's not here today. I totally support you, Hikitani-kun!" She gave a me thumbs up to accompany her rotten smile.

"Uh, well that explains Hina-chan. Yumiko?" Yuigahama looked at Miura.

"What? I gave chocolate to Hikio as a thank you. You all know who I really want to give chocolate to..." As Miura said that, she blushed and turned away from everyone, staring at the window instead. So even the Queen of Fire can get flustered like that on Valentine's Day... Yuigahama looked back at me.

"Then... Who's the last one from?"

"Ah, it's from-" I cut off my sentence. If I said I got chocolate from Hiratsuka-sensei, that might look weird to everyone except for Yuigahama. After all, she is our teacher. I wouldn't want to damage her reputation just to clear up this misunderstanding.

"Do you guys know?" Tobe looked at Miura and Ebina.

"Nope."

"Is it a guy? Please tell me it's a guy. Did Hayama beat you to the punch?!" Some blood dripped out of Ebina's nose. Miura sighed and pulled out more tissues.

"Then who gave it..." Yuigahama seemed deep in thought. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when Tobe yelled across the class.

"Who is your secret girlfriend?!"

"It's really loud in here." I looked over to the front of the class. Hiratsuka-sensei was shaking. I could feel rage emitting from her. Sensei, you don't need to use Kaio-ken **[2]** to restore order to the classroom. In, fact you are turning a bit red. Especially around the cheeks. Tobe must have sensed her rage, too, because he relented immediately.

"Class is starting. Take your seats."

* * *

Class finally ended and it was time to go to club. I decided to leave the room as quickly as possible in order to avoid any questions Tobe was going to ask me. As I left the room, I remembered to wait around the corner for Yuigahama.

Actually, she didn't tell me that we would be walking together. What if she stays and chats with her other group of friends? Then Yukinoshita will be all alone! Well, that's how she was before we joined the Service Club. It would just be like returning to her natural state of being, which is not a bad thing. Source: me. I love the days when I laze around at home, away from social interaction. Although, she may miss Yurigahama and "interacting" with her. **[3]**

Just as I was thinking of leaving without Yuigahama, she saw me and waved.

"Hikki!" I walked over, and we started to walk towards the clubroom. "How's Valentine's Day going?"

"It's sort of a drag."

"Ahaha..." Yuigahama looked downwards. There was silence for a while. I realized that this was the perfect opportunity to tell her who the last chocolate was from. We were alone, and there were not many students in the hallway.

I also wanted to clear up any misunderstandings before it was too late. Misunderstandings could single-handedly destroy relationships. Source: me. From watching other relationships crumble in front of my eyes, I can attest to this. Not from my own relationships, since I have never built any up to the point where it could be destroyed.

Until now, at least. The current state of the Service Club was one that was built back up from ruin. I wouldn't want to ruin it again.

"Hey, Yuiga—"  
"Um, Hik—"

We both spoke and turned our faces at the same time. Because of this, our faces were quite close. Was Yuigahama always this pretty? Ah, before I fall into the same trap, Yuigahama doesn't like me more than a friend. Thus, I shouldn't expect her to give me romantic chocolate. Phew, that was close.

I turned away after I realized I was still staring at her.

"You go first, Yuigahama."

"Umm... Okay. Who-" She suddenly stopped talking. I looked at her in waiting and leaned in to hear her better. Her face was downturn, and her cheeks were flushed. "That is... Umm... Never mind!"

She turned upwards suddenly and, in doing so, brought our faces even closer than before. Our noses were almost touching. This time, I looked away almost immediately. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. After a side glance at Yuigahama, I could tell she was embarrassed, too. After all, no one would want to be seen that close with me.

* * *

The rest of the way to the clubroom was spent in awkward silence. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I walked in first.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yo." As I sat down, I saw Yukinoshita fiddling with her bag. I placed the chocolates I had been carrying on the table.

"Yahallo, Yukinon!" Yukinoshita flinched, and looked up at Yuigahama. "O-oh... My bad."

"N-no it's alright." Yukinoshita, flustered, looked down at her bag once more before sitting straight up in her seat. Yuigahama was clutching her bag tightly. I can read the situation, you know. I watched Sakura Trick, after all. **[4]** You can take the yuri outside.

Instead, Yuigahama walked over to her seat and started messing around with her phone. Yukinoshita got up and poured her tea. She then brought my cup over. She pushed her long black hair behind her shoulder and gently leaned over to pour my tea. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful, yet fragile creature in front of me.

After Yukinoshita filled my cup, she looked up and noticed me staring. My face felt like it was on fire, so I turned away, hoping she wouldn't notice. I glanced over at Yukinoshita, who was staring at the chocolates I had received. She saw me looking at her and quickly walked back to her chair.

"W-who gave you chocolate, Hikigaya-kun?" Ah, this was my chance to clear up the misunderstanding I had with Yuigahama. After taking a sip of my tea, I started to answer.

"These are from Miura, Ebina and-"

There was a knock on the door. Ah, now I can't say that Hiratsuka-sensei gave me the last one.

"Come in."

In walked a familiar set of pigtails. Meguri-senpai spoke to us in a soft voice.

"Hello, everyone. Thanks for the hard work."

In contrast, the tyrant who walked in after her greeted us rather crudely.

"Yahallo!"

Yukinoshita Haruno loomed over us with a grin on her face. It seemed like she was plotting something. I hope the plan is to change your silly greeting, because that will never become a thing... Wait, hasn't it already?

"Do you need something, Nee-san?"

"Nope! I was just accompanying your former president. I also wanted to see Hikigaya-kun on this special day."

She winked at me, causing my face to heat up. I turned away and looked at Meguri-senpai, who was holding a bag. I decided to ask about it to deflect the conversation away from me.

"What's in the bag?"

"Ah, it's chocolate for everyone. I have some for all of you."

Ah, classic Meguri-senpai. I might be infected by Megu Megu Megurin and become a sweet, soft spoken person. It's a good thing Haruno completely overpowers that with her evil aura. Wow, I sounded like a total chuuni right there. **[5]**

As Meguri-senpai left the bag on the table, Haruno's face lit up.

"Wow, Hikigaya-kun, you've gotten a lot of chocolates today, huh?"

"Ah... I guess..."

I glanced over at Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. Yuigahama looked very uncomfortable, while Yukinoshita stared downwards at her bag.

"Speaking of which... Yukino-chan, did you give out chocolate today?"

"N-no. I didn't."

I wasn't surprised by her answer. Yukinoshita doesn't seem like the kind of person who would celebrate Valentine's Day by giving out chocolate to someone she likes. It felt weird even thinking that Yukinoshita could like someone.

"Not yet, huh? Ah, could it be that you don't know how to? Let Onee-chan show you how it's done."

Haruno grabbed a chocolate from the bag that Meguri-senpai brought. She then walked slowly over towards me, ending up so close that I could smell her perfume.

"Umm... What ar-"

I was interrupted by Haruno, who put the small piece of chocolate into my semi-open mouth. She leaned downwards so that we were face to face. I couldn't help but blush, but I also couldn't look away from the beautiful tyrant in front of me. In a soft, yet seductive voice, she spoke to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hikigaya-kun."

I was about to fall for her when a sharp voice from across the table brought me to my senses.

"Nee-san!"

Haruno smiled and backed away from me. Yukinoshita had stood up out of her seat and looked very flustered. Meanwhile, Yuigahama just stared at us in shock.

"That's how you do it! Now you can give yours, Yukino-chan." Haruno turned her attention towards Yuigahama. "What about you Something-gahama-chan?"

"Umm... I..."

"I see. Well there isn't many options for Yukino-chan, but it isn't surprising that you are in the same situation."

I didn't understand at all what she was implying, but both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita looked shaken up by Haruno's words. I decided take action.

"Are you done here?" Haruno looked at me in surprise.

"Huh, so Hikigaya-kun will act if I pressure him to? Yes, I'm done." She walked over to me and grinned. "You really are interesting."

After that, Haruno walked towards the door. As Haruno left the room, Meguri-senpai spoke to us.

"I'll be taking my leave, as well. Sorry about that."

"Ah, it's okay." She started to open the door when I decided to speak again. "Thanks for the chocolate."

"Of course." She said that with a big smile before leaving the room. Ah, she just Megu-Megu-Rin'ed my heart. **[6]**

* * *

After Haruno and Meguri-senpai left, there was a palpable awkwardness in the room. Yuigahama was fidgeting in her chair and Yukinoshita was messing around with her bag again. I decided to excuse myself from the room.

"I'm gonna go get a MAX Coffee."

"Another one?" Yuigahama looked at me with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah. I think I need it after what happened."

"O-okay."  
"Go ahead."

As I excused myself from the room, I looked back to see a strange sight. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were both quiet, not even making simple conversation. They must have been really rattled by Haruno.

As I walked to the nearest vending machine, I saw Sagami standing around alone. Where'd your clique go? As I was thinking that, she looked over at me.

"Ah, Yui's friend."

"Hello."

There was an awkwardness between us, which wasn't surprising considering what happened during the culture festival. As I started to walk past her, I heard her speak up.

"Hey, wait a second."

"What is it?"

"Like, do you remember the cultural festival?" I nodded in response. "You were totally mean back then, you know. I didn't deserve that after I worked hard."

Uh, no you didn't actually work hard. Yukinoshita did most of the work. Wow, Sagami was really one of those rare people who didn't change despite what happened in the near past.

"But, like, you got hurt by Hayama, right? So here's a consolation prize."

She handed me a chocolate. Uh, your use of that phrase is kind of weird, but I guess it works.

"Uh, thanks."

"Don't think this means I like you. That would, like, be totally weird and gross."

Way to make me feel good about myself, Sagami. Unless Sagami was currently in the _tsun_ mode of _tsundere_. Actually, I don't think _dere_ Sagami is coming anytime soon. **[7]**

"Besides, you already have Yui, right?"

"Uh..."

"Well, whatever. I'm going now." She walked towards her clique, which had just emerged from the girl's restroom. Ah, that's why you were just standing around.

Sagami giving me chocolate was actually terrible for me, as I would have more to explain to Yukinoshita and Yuigahama when I went back to the club. Hopefully no one else decides to give me chocolate today.

Wow, it's weird that I would think that. Normally, I would think that no one would give me chocolate. However, considering how many times the Service Club has helped others, there's bound to be people who want to thank us. I guess this is just one way for them to do so.

Of course, I won't be receiving romantic chocolate. That's fine with me, though. I've already gotten more chocolate today then I've gotten on every other Valentine's Day combined.

* * *

I got my second MAX Coffee of the day and started to walk back to the clubroom. On my way back I realized how much sugar I was consuming today. Two MAX Coffees and a bunch of chocolate... Hopefully some of the chocolates were dark and bitter to balance out the sweet. Thinking about it now, they're probably all sweet. I don't think anyone would want something bitter except for me. Thus, all the girls will be giving out sweet chocolates, even if it's obligatory chocolate.

As I was thinking about that, I saw a familiar silver ponytail in front of me. Someone who was a delinquent, yet had a strong bond with her family members. She wore black lace underwear and was allergic to cats. I knew all of these things about her, yet...

"A-ah, it's you."

What is this girl's name?!

* * *

Hey, everyone. I bet you weren't expecting Sensei's chocolate to be a big problem, huh? Hehe. Another cliffhanger, though... Anyway, sorry about the long wait! College work caught up with me... And whenever I had free time I played osu! until my mouse hand hurt and I didn't want to type anymore. So it was mainly procrastination on my part ._. (Don't ask me about osu! I'm trash at that game lol.) It's a good thing Thanksgiving came along and I was able to finish up the chapter. Finals are coming up, so I may not update until those pass over. Or I might update sooner cuz I'm procrastinating on studying for finals. Idk. Enough of my ranting.

Anyway, this chapter was more filling out of side ships. The big ones are coming soon! I promise. Also running out of ways to say that 8man is blushing... Oh and I don't think I can squeeze Rumi in. Might not even have Hayama at all. Sorry. Also, I don't really understand the characters of Sagami and Meguri, so I hope they weren't too OOC.

Also, thanks for the reviews. I'm not gonna respond to them all, but I did read them all, and I appreciate everyone's input. Here's my response to some of them.

BitteOrca: Sorry, but not in this fic. It's not that I don't ship them, I just don't have any material for that ship right now.

weewah: Taishi may make a small appearance later. Don't wanna spoil anything though. But onii-chan stuffs are coming.

hikigaya: Ah sorry. Chapter's actually shorter I think... I didn't copy 8man's essay lol.

Judiciar Deimos: CAN I USE THAT? Pretty please? Ah, I was dying when I read that.

testamentKaiser: Thanks for reminding me that Sagami existed. I totally forgot about her before I read your comment.

Thanks all,

Bchets

Footnotes:

 **[1]** : Persona 4 again. Quoting Yosuke from the Valentine's Day scene.

 **[2]** : Skill from Dragonball. Goku turns red as he powers up. (a/n: totally useless after he can become a super saiyan lol.)

 **[3]** : Yuri is love between girls.

 **[4]** : Sakura Trick is a yuri anime (a/n: they're not even subtle about it lol. If you're into that stuff, you should watch it.)

 **[5]** : Chuuni = someone with chuunibyou. The type of chuunibyou I'm talking about is when they believe they have dark powers residing in them and stuff.

 **[6]** : Nico from Love Live episode 5. Just replace Nico-Nico-Nii with Megu-Megu-Rin. (a/n: Yes, I like Love Live. Judge me.)

 **[7]** : Uh... a tsundere is a character is initially cold to another character, but then warms up to them and shows their love to them. Often says stuff like, "It's not like I'm doing this for you!" while blushing (totally doing it for that person though). Tsundere is made up from tsun tsun (to turn away in disgust) and dere dere (to become lovey dovey). (a/n: Some of this information is from the wiki page for it, since I didn't know how to explain it coherently lol.)


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT:** A/N: You should read the stuff on SomeChineseGuy's Pastebin before reading the chapter after this one! I reference it, so you don't want it to be spoiled! I reference the ones labeled oregairu-vac. Also, thanks to him for translating the new stuffs.

* * *

 **My Valentine's Day wasn't as Wrong as I Expected**

"A-ah it's you."

"Yo."

Despite not being able to remember her name, I was able to come up with a response to her greeting. Now, the problem was figuring out her name before she notices...

"Y-you have more chocolate?"

"Ah this is from Sagami. It's not romantic." What was it then? Not obligation... Atonement? Somehow I don't think that Sagami would ever atone for something like that. Maybe it's like a participation ribbon? You get one for simply being there. Participation chocolate sounds about right.

As I was thinking about that, Kawasomething (I'm halfway there to figuring out her name!) sighed in what looked like relief. Probably relieved that it's not romantic. I would also feel bad for the poor girl that was in love with me. Like that would ever happen. Wow, I just thought two sad things in a row.

"I see... U-um... Here."

As she said that, she handed me a plastic bag of chocolates. It was wrapped in a cute ribbon. Speaking of cute, Kawasomething looked very cute when she was giving the bag to me. I wondered if she could tell that I was blushing.

"A-ah... Thank you."

"I-it's not romantic..." Yeah, I've given up hope already. "Keika said she wanted to make chocolates for you. So I helped."

"Ah, I see." Keika was the young girl I had played with while she waited for Kawasomething to pick her up. She had come up with a nickname for me... Ah that's it. Haa-chan. Didn't she have a nickname for Kawasomething, too? I think it was... Saa-chan? Saa-chan must come from her first name, so that doesn't help much.

"So, I'm sorry if some of them didn't turn out good..." She looked downwards, embarrassed.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm just glad you gave me chocolate." To those words, the silver-haired delinquent started to blush.

No, Kawasomething was not a delinquent. She was very kind and considerate, especially towards her family. She had helped me quite a few times, specifically with finding Sagami and with Isshiki's request. And the initial reason we thought she was a delinquent, which was that she stayed out late at night and always came late to class, was to help her family financially. Whoever came up with that label was incorrect. The only times she would seem mean were when she was cold to others, but that was probably just because she wasn't close to them.

"Well, I'll see you later." As I started walking back to the club room, I felt a hand grasp my blazer. I looked back at Kawasomething, whose face was downturn. "What is it?"

"Um... r-remember what you said at the culture festival?" **[1]** As she said that, she looked at me. I looked into her large eyes for a few seconds before turning away in embarrassment.

What did I say to her? Ah, she was a part of that rotten production Ebina organized, right? If I remember correctly... she was in charge of costume design. That's right, this girl knew how to sew very well, Thus, I probably said that she was good at it. Even if I can't remember correctly, I have to come up with a response soon... Or else I might die of embarassment! In any case, I don't think I would lie to Kawasomething... I've got it!

"I really meant it, you know." To that she turned tomato red.

"W-w-what?!" Oof... did I say the wrong thing? As I was thinking that, Kawasomething fell towards me as if she fainted. I caught her.

"Oi, are you alright?" As she recollected herself, I remembered her name. It was Kawa- "Saki?"

When I accidentally said that, she tensed up in my arms.

"W-what did you just call me?" Oh, Saki Kawasaki was her whole name. That's embarrassing... To be called by her first name by me, of all people. If I was in her position, I'd probably die of shame. Speaking of dying, I was about to die of embarrassment with the pretty Kawasaki in my arms.

"Sorry. Uh, let me take you to the nurse." I helped her stand up and let her lean on my shoulder. If I was a true gentleman, and as strong as Berserker, I'd carry her princess style, but alas, I am neither trained in etiquette nor a Heroic Spirit. **[2]**

As we walked to the nurse's office, I started to blush thinking about the situation. I mean, this is straight out of an anime like... My Little Monster! **[3]** Wait, why am I playing the female who cares for the male delinquent. Actually, I am not a hard worker, Kawasaki is not a delinquent, and we're not in love. Maybe I should increase the amount of shoujo anime I watch so that I can make a better comparison. Actually, maybe I shouldn't.

"Hey, you know, Keika talks about you often." I glanced over at Kawasaki who was staring at the window.

"Really?"

"Yeah... she said she wanted to play with you again." I guess I'm pretty good with kids? Probably because they're not part of my age group. With my age group... well, I'm a bit awkward.

"That would be fine with me."

"T-then... could you maybe... um..."

"Yes?"

"C-could you... come over and babysit her sometime?" Ah, this delinquent really cared about her family. It would make sense that Keika needed a babysitter every now and then. After all, Taishi is studying hard to come to Sobu, and Kawasaki is also busy studying so she can get a scholarship. Although, being in her house would be a new experience... Wait, is this the first time I've been invited to a girl's house? Even though it's for work, it's still a milestone for every adolescent boy, right?

"That would be fine with me."

"Then I'll compensate you for your time."

"U-uh, what?" Compensation... could only mean...

"I-I'll cook for you... or something." Oh, I see. That's totally what I was thinking of anyway.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"N-no... that's not it. In fact, I'd like to cook for you sometime." I froze. Kawasaki wants to cook for me... No, I'm probably overthinking this. There's no way that Kawasaki could like me. There must be another reason. Maybe to test out new, potentially fatal recipes? Yeah, I'd be a pretty good test subject for that.

"O-okay." As we neared the nurse's office, Kawasaki spoke up.

"I'm okay now..."

"Ah. Okay." As I let go of Kawasaki, I looked back at the chocolates she gave me. She really put her time into this, huh? I suppose I should thank her.

"Well, see you later." Kawasaki turned away. I started walking back to the clubroom. Before I turned the corner I remembered to thank her.

"Thanks for the chocolate! Love ya, Kawasaki!" I turned the corner and heard a loud thump. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah..." I looked back around the corner at her. Oh, she just dropped her bag. She was looking a bit flustered, however. I hope she doesn't faint.

I made my way back to the clubroom and knocked on the door. After hearing Yukinoshita's customary response, I walked in.

"Yo."

"More?!" Oi, you don't need to yell, Yuigahama. I came up with a quick response.

"Sagami and Kawasaki. Not romantic."

"Ah, okay then."

Huh? This was strange. Yuigahama wasn't snuggling close to Yukinoshita. While it really wasn't my problem, it made me feel uneasy.

"Uh, are you guys okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Why wouldn't we be fine, Hikigaya-kun?"

"If you say so." Yukinoshita looked up from her book and we made eye contact. She frantically looked back down at her book. Something was going on... And I'm gonna find out–

A knock interrupted my train of thought.

"Come in."

Despite Yukinoshita's response, the door wasn't opened. Instead, there was another knock. I got up to open the door. Before I could fully see who it was, I had a heavy bag placed in my arms.

"Senpaiiii, I need your help." Isshiki grinned at me. As I walked to the table to put the bag down, she followed closely behind. "Ah, hello, Yukinoshita-senpai, Yui-senpai.

"Hello."

"Yahello!"

After sitting down, I looked to Isshiki for some explanation. Mainly for how she knocked twice. With a heavy bag in her arms, she couldn't with her arms... What if she stole Toshino Kyoko's way of knocking? **[4]** Maybe I should check her head to see if she's alright.

"Soooo, I have way too much chocolate since Hayama-senpai didn't show up today. So I've come to give it to you all..." Isshiki trailed off as she saw the abundance of chocolate. "Huh? You guys already have a lot of chocolate?"

"Most of it is Hikki's..."

"Huh? Most of it's Senpai's?" After saying that, Isshiki walked up to my chair and leaned downwards so that her face was by my ear. Too close, Irohasu!

"Why are you getting all this chocolate, Senpai? Who are they from?" Isshiki said that with a smile that didn't look particularly happy. In fact, you are kind of scary. Aren't you normally trying to be cute all the time? I know they sound similar, but there's no way you could mix them up like that! **[5]**

I explained who the chocolates were from and that they were platonic. Isshiki seemed to be satisfied but kept glancing at Yukinoshita and Yuigahama while I was explaining. Probably to check that they were also surprised by the chocolate I got... I know it's a bit out of the ordinary, but could you at least be happy for me instead of being doubtful?!

"Huh? Who's this one from?" I gulped as she picked up the chocolate from Hiratsuka-sensei. Isshiki is safe to tell, right? I don't think she'll misunderstand... Okay, I'll tell them.

"It's from Hiratsuka-sensei." As they looked at me in shock I continued to explain. Once I had finished, Yuigahama looked a bit relieved while Yukinoshita seemed worried.

"What a sad teacher..." I know, right? Isshiki spoke right after.

"Ah, I understand now." Isshiki then proceeded to reach into the bag and eat some of the chocolate she had brought. I got up and handed Yuigahama and Yukinoshita some of the chocolate from the bag. In the process, I saw a smaller bag of chocolates that was wrapped up.

"Isshiki, what's this bag?"

"Ah, those are all mistakes that I was going to give to Senpai!" Wow, thanks. "They're all too sweet, and I remember you said you like sweet, right?" Oh, she was actually being considerate? That's a bit surprising.

"Ah, thanks very much." I smiled at Isshiki. To that, Isshiki blinked at me twice.

"W-what's with that response? An attempt to hit on me on Valentine's Day since Hayama-senpai isn't around?! I'm sorry, but just because I'm giving you sweets doesn't mean a sweet gesture-"

"It's a sincere 'thank you', Isshiki." I interrupted her before she could finish the rejection. Even though I'm used to her constant rejection, it still hurts a bit, you know. Isshiki blinked again.

"That's... Quite surprising..." I can hear you muttering, you know. What kind of image of me do you have in your head, anyway?! After clearing her throat, she turned to the girls. "Alright, I'll be off!"

Before leaving she walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"You better take responsibility on White Day, **[6]** Senpai." With a sly grin, she walked out the club room. I'm sure my face was red from that. After calming down a little, I looked over at the girls who were glaring daggers at me.

"What?"

"Taking advantage of your kouhai during Valentine's Day..."

"Hikki..."

"It's not like that at all!"

* * *

There was another knock on the door later. How many visitors are we gonna get today? I've already overdosed on human interaction today. That and sugar. Two MAX coffees in such a short time period... I feel a bit sick. It's a good thing I've decided to wait on eating chocolate. I don't think my body could handle any more sugar. Besides, I have to show Komachi that her onii-chan isn't a failure!

"Come in."

The door opened quickly and was followed with a loud declaration.

"I've come to spend time with my comrade in loneline-" Zaimokuza cut off his sentence as he saw the abundance of chocolate in front of me. "H-how could you betray me like this?!"

To that I shrugged and grabbed the light novel I was reading in an attempt to ignore him. I glanced over at the girls who were also occupying themselves. In response, Zaimokuza stormed over to me.

"In order for you to atone for your sins, I order you to help me out!"

"Is this a request for the Service Club?" Yukinoshita, you don't have to help him. It's probably something stupid, like-

"I need you to review a light novel I've written." I knew it. Pulling giant manuscripts out of his bag, Zaimokuza grinned widely. He placed them on the table, and we all grabbed one. The title was-

"A Murder Most Foul on the Foulest of Days?" Yukinoshita seemed a bit puzzled by the title.

"I'm sure he means today, Yukinoshita."

"Fumu, that's correct! As expected of my comrade. So, go on and tell me how it is!" Looking at the daunting manuscript, I started to read it.

"Wait, when did the main character turn out to be a detective?"

"... I can't read half of these kanji. But I'm sure it's good!"

"This is another pile of trash. There's no character development other than gaining new powers. Also, why have superheroes in what seems like a horror/mystery? You need to work on grammar, but apparently not on kanji, since you know so many obscure ones. Other than that... The premise is just nonsense."

After we voiced our complaints, I looked at the downtrodden Zaimokuza. Then, I went up to him.

"But we'll continue helping you if you wish." To that Zaimokuza's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. Thus, we continued helping him on his light novel.

"In the end, he didn't make much improvements, did he?" I nodded at Yukinoshita, who had her hand at her forehead in exhaustion. "Well, he seemed happy, so it seems we fulfilled the request." As she said that I realized that Komachi was probably going to be home soon. I should jump on this opportunity!

"Should we call it a day?" Huh? I'm not usually the one to ask this question. I looked over at Yukinoshita who had her mouth open as if she wanted to say something. After she looked quickly downward, I looked at Yuigahama. She was fidgeting in her seat. I looked to Yukinoshita one more time. "Well?"

"But... I suppose we should..." She and Yuigahama seemed a bit sad at the idea. In the stillness of the clubroom, there was only one thing to do. Take initiative!

"Well, I'll be off." After all, I want to show off to Komachi as soon as I can!

"Wai-"

"What is it?" I looked at Yuigahama.

"N-never mind. Yukinon, let's go to your house okay?"

"... Okay." That may have been the first normal interaction I've seen between them all day. Well, whatever's going on, I'm sure they'll work it out. Right, Yurinon?

* * *

Once I got home I saw that Komachi's shoes weren't there. I wanted to brag to her... Well whatever. I'll just laze around until she gets home.

After around an hour of lazing around the house (which was quite relaxing considering how many people interacted with me today), I heard a knock on the door. Ah, maybe Komachi had too much to carry, like Isshiki did... Wait, I hope she isn't banging her head against the door! I rushed over the door to open it for her.

"Koma-" Komachi was not the person at the door. Instead of Komachi it was...

"You mistook me for someone else, Hikigaya? That's hilarious!" That brown, wavy hair was blowing in the cool wind. Orimoto was outside my doorstep, grinning widely.

* * *

Hey all. Thanks for reading this chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated!

Sorry about the long wait. Was pretty busy these past few weeks. But now that school's back (fml), I'm also back!

Kawasaki... Idk if I got her interactions with 8man right. Pls let me know. Actually there's a lot I'm unsure about when it comes to each character so help me out, yeah?

ALSO, Yukino and Yui are not done yet. Don't worry!

Now to answer some reviews:

Judicar: Chocolate eating scene will come soon. Meguri's chocolate was force-fed to 8man, so he prolly didn't notice the taste as much as he noticed Haruno :3 Thanks btw.

ImaNukeYourFace: Thanks, I'm definitely trying to mimic it. Makes it seem true to the light novel (I think?).

Bright Man Akihiko: I used to play SIF A LOT. But after ranking 4577 on the October Maki event (fell asleep, could've played Daring! one more time and made the cutoff ._. Had the tokens to do it, too) I've stopped playing all the time. I do play occasionally tho.

Umami08: Yo, thanks for giving me the word "atonement".

Thanks, all,

Bchets

Footnotes:

 **[1]** : Volume 6. (a/n: You should read the LN if you have the time)

 **[2]** : Fate Series

 **[3]** : Romcom anime about a girl who only studies and a guy who seems like a delinquent.

 **[4]** : The karaoke episode of YuruYuri (don't remember exact episode). Toshino Kyoko bangs her head on the door because she's carrying too much.

 **[5]** : Japanese pun. Kawaii (cute) sounds (kinda?) close to kowai (scary).

 **[6]** : White Day is when the guys give girls chocolate. A month after Valentine's (3/14)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter assumes that you've read volume A and the first chapter of volume N. The Orimoto part is filled with references to those parts of the LN. You've been warned. Seriously.**

* * *

 **My Valentine's Day wasn't as Wrong as I Expected**

"Well, are you gonna let me in?"

"S-sure..." As I let Orimoto in, I wondered what she was doing here. Currently staring at the pictures of our family, she was smiling.

"You look really good in this one!" She looked at me with a wide smile. I couldn't help but think about how cute she looked.

"T-thanks." Wait how did she even know where I live? Orimoto continued snooping around my house as I wondered that. "Uh... You want some tea?"

"Sure! Hikigaya making tea for a girl in his house... I wonder what everyone from middle school would think?" She said that and laughed loudly. I'm glad my back was already turned, as my face was on fire after that remark. I continued into the kitchen to brew some tea.

While the tea was brewing, I wondered why Orimoto was even here today. Actually, the more important question is... Why did I even let her in? Who knows what she could be doing right now?

"Orimoto, tea's ready!" I set the tea on the kotatsu, before looking for her. She wasn't looking at pictures anymore... Oh crap. I rushed to my room to find my door slightly ajar. I peeked in to see Orimoto wandering around my room. I decided to prevent her from exploring any further.

"Hey, tea's ready."

"Ah, Hikigaya! You surprised me." Orimoto looked around one last time before walking to the door. "It's a lot cleaner than I thought." She laughed a little before walking past me. Huh? You aren't gonna ask about _those_? I'm glad you didn't, but... Maybe I just have too many clichés stored in my brain. **[1]**

Orimoto had made herself comfortable under the kotatsu by the time I poured her tea. I flicked my long black hair over my shoulder and slightly bent my slender frame over... Huh? I'm not Yukinoshita. Speaking of her, how does she do this so elegantly?

"Thanks!" Orimoto smiled and sipped the tea.

"So, uh... How'd you know my address?" Orimoto looked at me in confusion.

"Huh? You don't remember when you biked me over here?" You remembered from that time? That's kinda like a stalker... Then again, I did the same to you all those years ago... I wouldn't want to call myself a stalker! Then... It's just natural that she'd remember.

"Oh, right... Well, why are you here?"

"Ah, right... Here!" She handed me a bag of chocolates that was wrapped up. More? Not that I'm unhappy... Wait, does this mean...

"Uh... Orimoto?"

"What? I never gave you chocolates back then, right? So, I'm making up for it now." That doesn't explain whether or not these are romantic... Wait. Back then we were "friends", I think. So if she's making up for it now... Then these are obligatory. Sounds about right. "Speaking of which, I see you got a lot of chocolate, today. The guys from middle school would be so impressed right now!"

"Thanks..."

"Did those two girls give you chocolate, too?" Orimoto looked at me with curiosity. I assumed she meant Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

"Ah, no they didn't."

"That's a bit surprising." Maybe to you, but since I've spent a lot of time with those two, I think I have a general sense of how they're going to act. As if sensing what I was thinking, Orimoto looked at me and spoke. "Who knows, they may still surprise you."

"We'll see." There was silence for a while after that. Then, as if remembering something important, Orimoto turned towards me with a serious look in her eyes.

"Did you consider what I asked you?" Referring to the previously unspoken question that only she had the guts to ask, she looked me dead in the eyes and waited for my answer. Time seemed frozen as I racked my brain for a way to get out of the situation. Seeing my reaction, Orimoto sighed and turned away. "It's fine if you didn't... But you should. If not, I-"

"I will." It was in the silence that followed that Orimoto decided it was time to leave. As she got up and thanked me for the tea, I couldn't help but think.

While thinking about that day, I remembered what Orimoto had said about the reason she was working. Not having much friends, yet desiring them greatly... I didn't have that problem since I was content without having friends, but for a girl like Orimoto Kaori, this must have been a huge problem. As she put her shoes on and walked to the door, I made a quick decision to help her.

"Hey, Orimoto?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we be friends?" To that Orimoto smiled one of the cutest smiles I had ever seen on her. Please don't smile like that, my heart won't be able to take it! I'll become like Kinjirou, except instead of physical contact, it'll be girls' smiles. **[2]** I might actually die from blood loss like that!

"Aren't we already? Hilarious!" Ah, I let you into my house, didn't I? That would imply we were friends. Well, Orimoto seemed quite happy at the suggestion. Smiling in return, I put my shoes on and walked her outside. As she got on her bike she looked back at me. "So... Should I call you Hikki, too?" She laughed loudly after that.

"No, please don't."

"Speaking of which..." She subtly pointed her finger. I turned my head to look at what she was pointing at. While I was busy staring in both amazement and confusion, Orimoto spoke to me once more. "Well, see ya, Hikigaya. Good luck!"

While Orimoto biked off, I was still staring at Yukinoshita and Yuigahama walking towards me.

* * *

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were happily talking, as opposed to how they were acting earlier. However, it seemed that they hadn't noticed me yet. Maybe they're just walking around the neighborhood? After all, they wouldn't know my address, right? Actually... Yuigahama would since she had us take care of Sable over the summer. Memories of the summer festival rushed to my head.

Well, it's probably just coincidence that they're here. I should sneak back in before I ruin their outing with my presence.

"Hikki!" Ah, too late.

"H-hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"W-well, I knew where you lived... So we decided to visit!" Yuigahama looked at me and smiled as if it was a normal thing to do. In contrast, Yukinoshita was still looking to the side and clutching her bag tightly. I sighed.

"Next time, you should text me first... Well, come inside." I started to lead them into my house.

"Well if I texted you, you would say you're busy when you're really not!" I didn't know you could read minds, Yuigahama. "Hurry up, Yukinon!" I looked back at Yukinoshita who was a bit hesitant to move. However, Yuigahama practically dragged her along. I continued inside.

"Pardon the intrusion." I looked at Yukinoshita who spoke with a quiet voice. She looked around in curiosity before our gazes met. Then she suddenly turned away.

"Wow, nothing has changed."

"It hasn't been that long since you were last here, you know." I don't think my parents care enough to redecorate every couple of years, let alone every few months. "Ah, would you like some tea?"

"Sure!"

"Okay."

I walked into the kitchen to brew some tea. However, I quickly realized that I had left the tea I had already brewed on the kotatsu. I walked back to find Yukinoshita already pouring tea for the three of us.

"Ah, thanks."

"No need to thank me, Hikigaya-kun. I was just making up for you being a bad host."

"A bad host? Didn't I brew tea for you?"

"Oh, this tea was already here, though. So you selfishly brewed it for yourself." In an effort to defend myself from Yukinoshita's onslaught, I spoke a bit quickly.

"No, I brewed it for-" Realizing my error, I cut off my sentence in the hopes that they wouldn't question me... But those hopes were shattered as Yuigahama and Yukinoshita looked at me with curiosity.

"Hikki brewed it for... Who?" Seeing no way to weave around the question, I decided to tell the truth.

"Orimoto was here before you guys. She left a few minutes ago." After hearing that, the girls looked a bit shocked.

"Hikki... had a girl over?" Saying it like that might cause a huge misunderstanding!

"Is she okay? You didn't hurt her, right?" Yukinoshita looked at me with concern.

"Why do you always assume that I'm going to do bad things?"

"Oh, I just assume that your actions match your personality."

"The same could be said for you, Yukinoshita." We glared at each other for a while before we heard some giggling. We both looked over at Yuigahama.

"Hehe, you two are always like that. Hikki, the reason we came over was... Here." Yuigahama pulled out a bag of chocolates and handed them to me.

"Uh, thanks..." My heart was about to beat out of my chest. It couldn't be...

"I-it's for being a great club mate and friend!" Yuigahama smiled widely. That's what I thought. As my heart calmed down, I thought about what she had just said. The reason we came over... We? Yuigahama nudged Yukinoshita with her elbow. Despite being flustered, Yukinoshita hesitantly reached into her bag and handed me a bag of chocolates.

Our eyes met as she handed them to me. I couldn't look away, until she turned her face away from me. My heart rate skyrocketed again.

"T-thanks."

"W-well, it would only make sense that I would give some chocolate to you. After all, you are a member of the Service Club. And since Yuigahama-san is giving you some, I'm obligated to do so as well. Since I was guiding her, I was making my own batch anyway. And just because today is generally thought of as a romantic holiday doesn't mean I wouldn't celebrate it. And-"

"I get it." I cut her off before she could continue spewing reasons to give me obligatory chocolate. "Thanks. I mean it. Both of you." Yuigahama smiled even wider while Yukinoshita smiled softly as if relieved.

After chatting for a little, the girls decided it was time to leave. I walked them out as I had done with Orimoto. Yuigahama stayed behind for a little as Yukinoshita went out the front door.

"I'm still looking forward to that, Hikki." Realizing that she was referring to our planned... Date? Was it a date? Well, it's more like I'm paying her back for the honey bread, so it's not a date. Still, thinking about it made me blush. I-it's not like I wanted it to be a date or anything... I don't make a good tsundere. Maybe I can learn from Michiru. **[3]**

"Y-yeah." Yuigahama smiled and walked out the door. After thinking about our planned outing and noticing how pretty her smile was, my heart started pounding once more. I followed her out the door.

"Yuigahama-san, I would advise not being near _that_ without my supervision. For safety purposes."

"Yuigahama, I hope you have a thick jacket, because a certain Ice Queen is especially cold today."

"Oh, are you sure you're eyes haven't rotted to the point where you're hallucinating?" We continued to fire insults at each other like Claire and Rinslet (hmm... I'm Claire? Maybe I am a good tsundere! **[4]** ) until Yuigahama's laughter made us stop again.

"Well, see ya, Hikki!" Yuigahama smiled at us and walked off. Yukinoshita started to follow and I turned to walk inside my house.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun." I looked back at Yukinoshita who was smiling at me. Even in the distance I could notice how chillingly beautiful she was. "Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

As I added the chocolate to my already growing pile, I saw exactly how much chocolate I had to eat. Let's see, what sugar did I have today... Two MAX Coffees and some chocolate from Meguri-senpai... or could I say it was from Haruno? I flushed at the memory of her feeding me. In either case, I had eaten quite a bit of sugar already...

Well, I don't really have to eat Miura's, Sagami's or Sensei's today since those are store bought... I could also eat one of each for the rest of them. Maybe I'll just take a bite of the small piece Ebina gave me so I can still show it off to Komachi...

After solving my dilemma, I found resolve to try most of the chocolate today. It's a good thing I'm alone right now, otherwise I'd end up kissing everyone around me after taking a bite... Wait, I'm not Chitose! **[5]**

I took a bite of Ebina's chocolate. It seemed like it was more nut than chocolate. But at least I like nu-

Stop! Whew, I almost just fell for one of Ebina's sexual innuendos... It was rather tasty, though... Just don't tell her I said that.

Kawasaki's chocolate was a motley assortment of deformed shapes. I assumed the shapes were done by Keika. Huh? What's this perfectly shaped heart? I put the heart in my mouth. It tasted like something my mom would make me when I didn't get any chocolate on Valentine's Day. The taste was a bit nostalgic in that sense. Man, my mom made great chocolate. Kawasaki also did a great job guiding Keika.

Isshiki's chocolate was, as she advertised, sweet. However, it wasn't cloying. It was around the same level of sweetness as MAX Coffee, which was the perfect level of sugary goodness. I wonder if Isshiki tasted MAX Coffee, then made these chocolates... That wouldn't make sense since she made them for Hayama, but they were mistakes. She must have gotten lucky with this batch, then.

Orimoto's pieces of chocolate were dark squares. The piece I ate had a very bold chocolate taste. Seriously, did you even add sugar in these? I did like it, however. It was a nice change of pace from the other sweet chocolates.

Yuigahama's chocolate was a collection of slightly deformed hearts; but considering her previous attempts, they looked appetizing. I put it in my mouth. It... wasn't tasty. But it wasn't disgusting, either. A little too bitter? One could call this chocolate... bitter bitter sweet **[6]** (wow, that joke was disappointing). However, I could sense how hard she tried to make this. Considering how terrible of a cook she was, this was a huge improvement.

Yukinoshita's hearts, on the other hand, were perfectly shaped. Which wasn't surprising considering how much of a perfectionist she was. Its taste... was perfect, at least in a culinary sense. It had a very balanced flavor, probably classified under bittersweet. It was not a good finisher for the chocolate platter I just went through, though. The taste had me longing for something more, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was. I ate a second piece, but that didn't solve anything.

* * *

After eating the chocolate, and feeling a bit daunted at the pile I would eventually have to eat, I laid down on the couch for a nap. I don't know if it was out of exhaustion or the amount of sugar I had consumed, but sleep came quickly. That sleep was interrupted by someone shaking me awake.

"Onii-chan, what is this?!" I opened my eyes to see Komachi pointing at the giant pile of chocolate.

"Valentine's Day chocolate. So, are you proud that your onii-chan was able to get chocolate this year?" I smiled with a sense of accomplishment.

"Are they all romantic?!" My smile went away as she asked that.

"...No. Who would give me romantic chocolates?" Komachi looked at me with a bit of shock.

"Wow, my gomii-chan sure is dense..." Dense? I don't think so, Komachi. In fact, I could probably explain why none of the girls who gave me chocolate like me... If I don't start crying about it halfway through. Speaking of giving me chocolate...

"So, did you make me chocolate like you said you would?"

"Ah, sorry onii-chan. Since I heard you got so much chocolate, I decided to split yours and give it all away." After she said that I got up and went to the front door. "Wait, onii-chan! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go squash some insects. I'm off!"

"Komachi was joking! Here!" I looked back to see another bag of chocolate. I instantly regretted asking for chocolate... I have so much to eat... "Komachi would never give chocolate away without giving some to her onii-chan. Hey, I just earned a bunch of Komachi points for saying that!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the best." We both went back inside and made ourselves comfortable under the kotatsu. I gave her a list of people who gave me chocolate. I also told her that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama came over.

"Wow, my onii-chan is growing up so fast."

"I'm older than you, you know!"

And so, a very eventful day finally came to a close. Receiving a large amount of chocolate, while obligatory, was definitely satisfying. At the beginning of Valentine's Day, I had no expectations, since I saw no reason anyone should give me chocolate. Why they did, I didn't know. But there was one thing I knew...

My Valentine's Day wasn't as wrong as I expected.

* * *

Hey all, thanks for sticking with me through this fic. Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

Sorry about the long wait. School and writer's block hit me like two trucks from opposite sides. I'm still getting run over by school, too (essay due in 3 days ._.).

Points for guessing what I was going for with how Orimoto's chocolate tasted. More points for guessing who my favorite ship is. Hint, it's not Sagami.

Sorry I didn't fit Rumi or Hayato in.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Big thanks to:

JudicarDeimos for giving me the Ebina chocolate idea (Hilarious!)

Spyro, SomeChineseGuy, FatFluffyFish and the rest of the translators (cuz I pretty much based my writing style on the translations.)

Everyone who reviewed the fic. Even if I didn't respond, I read all the reviews and thank you all for them. Especially, if they're constructive criticism.

Wataru Watari for writing Oregairu.

Now to respond to some reviews:

JudicarDeimos: I hope you liked the eating of the chocolate.

ImaNukeYourFace: Wow, what a review. Thanks for totally getting what I'm trying to do.

TestamentKaiser: Yeah the Saki scene was overdone. I wrote that part about two weeks before I wrote the rest, and I thought I was gonna do big sections for the remaining ships. I ended up not doing that to the extent I thought I would.

Umami08: Nice try with mulligan. I see what you're trying to do! Thanks tho :3

Guest (The one who had some criticisms): Yeah, I actually tried to base my work off the original to preserve a sense of staying true to the story. Did I go too far in doing that? Also, was it similar to weewah's portrayal of Saki? I based it off their interactions in the novel... Oops if I accidentally made them too similar. For Iroha's part... I agree. I also admit to having watched A LOT of harem anime recently... :3 Thanks for the criticism.

Guests in general, please put a name down so I can respond to you properly. Thanks!

Alright I'm done.

Thinking of my own Valentine's Day while drinking MAX Coffee... What, that's someone else's sign-off? **[7]**

Thanks all,

Bchets

Footnotes:

 **[1]** : Dirty magazines. (A/N: I feel like it's such a cliché anime moment when a girl enters a guy's room and immediately asks, "So... where do you keep them?")

 **[2]** : Kinjirou Sakamachi from Mayo Chiki. He gets nosebleeds every time a girl touches him.

 **[3]** : Fruit of Grisaia. Michiru _tries_ to act like a tsundere.

 **[4]** : Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance / Bladedance of Elementalers. Claire and Rinslet constantly bicker. (A/N: But they're secretly best friends. You see where I'm going with this comparison, right? Also... **KNEE, HIGH, FIGHT!** )

 **[5]** : Yuru Yuri.

 **[6]** : Bitter Bitter Sweet is the song they sang at the cultural festival (Oregairu anime).

 **[7]** : Wataru Watari's sign-off. Check the afterword of each volume for this.


End file.
